Mistletoe
by The Queen's Saviour
Summary: Bella doesn't like Christmas all that much, and this is it's to be celebrated at her boyfriend's house. However, a well thought of piece of mistletoe makes it worthwhile for her. Alice/Bella Femmeslash. *oneshot*


**A/N: Yay, oneshot. This afternoon I realized I was very bored and had nothing to do and so I decided to write a little oneshot due to it being Christmas and everything. So I hope you guys like it. **

**I should tell you a few things beforehand. Jacob isn't a total arse here, he's not in love with Bella whatsoever, they're just good friends. Also. Alice is not with Jasper, I don't like them together. :P**

**Now, I hope you'll like it. I'd appreciate it if you left me a review to let me know what you thought about it.. Only if you want to, of course. **

**Enjoy. **

**Mistletoe.**

Christmas. It meant nothing to me, it never really had. All the Christmas shopping, the carols, the movies. All the happy faces of people throwing away thousands of dollars. The tree, the food. Sure, the food was nice. But the true Christmas spirit, whatever it was, had been gone for quite some time. Nowadays all people thought about was presents and food. How many presents can I possibly fit under the tree and how much food can be put on the table before it breaks in half under the huge weight. No, I wasn't that big a fan of Christmas. Back in Phoenix we always celebrated it, sort of. My mother's friends would come over, she'd cook us a big turkey, presents would be exchanged. All that. My mom loved Christmas. And so did her husband, Phil. So she'd been thrilled when they had such an 'important' thing in common. Charlie on the other hand, was a little less enthusiastic about it. Sure he'd gotten us a nice tree, asked me to decorate it. He also bought some presents and put them under the tree. But it wasn't a very big deal to him.

My boyfriend's family however… Alice had probably been planning their party ever since the summer had started and I was fairly sure that it would be extravagant. HUGE. Because whenever the Cullens did something, they made sure it was perfect. And it was no secret how much Alice loved parties. Charlie had decided he'd spent Christmas eve at Billy's, there probably was a game on or something. And well, Edward had asked me to come over to their place long before Christmas had even crossed my mind.

So when I woke up that morning, I let out a loud groan. I was so not looking forward to it. Sure, I loved my family. Or well… my soon-to-be family. They were great, and I was sure that the party would be fun, too. But they would have bought me presents… And that was something I hated with a passion, people spending money on me. And spending money was sort of their second name. I didn't even want to think about the horrors that would be waiting for me under their tree. I had seen it, just yesterday, the pile of boxes that was there was even bigger than my mom's had been. I had added my presents to it yesterday, when I was there. Of course I had bought all of them something, too.

The main reason I didn't want to go, though… Alice. It wasn't that I didn't like her, no, I loved her. She was the most amazing person. Her bubbly personality, her optimism, the way she'd always make me smile whenever I felt like crying my eyes out. The way she'd comfort me whenever Edward had done something stupid or whenever Jake had made a cruel comment. Yes, Alice was my best friend. She had been ever since we met. She'd told me many times how I could tell her everything. And I knew she meant it. But I couldn't tell her everything. There was one thing I had never told her, and I wasn't quite sure if I ever would. I felt guilty about it. I felt guilty about how I felt for her. I felt guilty about the fact that the present I bought for her was way more expensive than the sheet music I bought my boyfriend. And I couldn't do it to her. Or to Edward. Neither of them deserved my drama.

"Good morning love," Edward's velvet voice was the first sound I heard, like every morning. Sometimes I liked him staying over, but as of late he had stayed every night. And I felt it would be cruel to tell him to just shove it, and so I allowed it. Every night I allowed his strong arms to wrap me up, every night I allowed his scent to take me over. Each night I allowed him to sing my lullaby and lull me to sleep. But my heart wasn't in it. It hadn't been ever since Alice had come back for me last summer.

She had been the one to scold me for throwing myself off a cliff. She had been worried and _she_ had come back. Despite Edward's wishes, despite her family's wishes, she came back for me. Because she was worried. Because she loved me, as a sister. But ever since she held me in her arms that night, something had stirred in me and my love for Edward had faded. Every time he now kissed me I would imagine it being her lips on mine. Whenever he held me I wished it were Alice's arms around me. But I didn't have the guts to be honest and tell both her and Edward about this. And so I continued to live the lie. And Edward never questioned anything. He was convinced of my love for him. And it made me feel so damn guilty.

"It's fucking Christmas," my voice was groggy and I stretched out before getting out of bed.

"That it is, Merry Christmas, love." His lips softly and gently kissed the spot right behind my ear before he whispered how much he loved me. I smiled and tried to think of an excuse to get him to leave.

"Edward, me and Charlie are going to the res this afternoon… How about you pick me up later, say… around 4?" Edward growled softly at realizing I was to spend the entire afternoon with my friend, Jacob. They hated each other. Edward because he was convinced Jake was trying to steal me away from him, which he wasn't mind you. And Jacob because he thought Edward was a selfish jerk who didn't deserve someone like me. Edward had been really protective of me when it came to visiting the reservation. He kept throwing excuses like how the dogs had no control or how they could easily hurt me. And more than once it had taken some serious cheering up from Alice to make me feel better about it. But about two weeks ago I decided that no long would I let _Edward _decide what my life was going to look like. And I had told him this, he had argued with me, of course. But eventually he gave in to my wishes.

"Sure, I'll be there. Anything you want me to take back to my house? Any last minute presents or something?" He smiled his crooked grin and as attractive as I had found it before he left, it now made me somewhat nauseous.

"No, all's good." I hadn't told him about the present I bought for Alice. I didn't want him to worry about it, he'd want to know what it was that I bought her and besides, it was still at the reservation so he couldn't even take it with him if he wanted to. Yes, I had asked Jacob to come with me when I went to Port Angeles to purchase the shiny thing. I knew Alice couldn't see anything if Jake or any of the other wolves were involved and that came in handy. Jacob had kept the present safe for me and the real reason I was going to the reservation was so I could pick it up. Also it would be good to see Jake again, other than Alice he was my very best friend.

Edward and I kissed goodbye and I smiled when I closed the window after him. At least this afternoon I wouldn't have to worry about him, or Alice, or anything else.

After a nice long shower and breakfast Charlie and I got into his cruiser and made our way to the Black residence.

"Do you want me to drop you off at Cullen later on?" Charlie asked, cheerful as ever.

"No, Jake will drive me home and Edward will pick me up." Charlie cringed at hearing Edward's name. No, he didn't like him, at all.

"I still don't see why you like him so much." We'd had this conversation a dozen of times already. Charlie never really understood why we'd gotten back together when he came back to town. Him leaving was the main reason for Charlie to hate him.

"I'm not even gonna defend him dad, we've talked about this," I sighed.

He hmpf'ed at me and mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like 'I wish you'd date his sister instead.' It made me smile, the thought of dating Alice was bound to make me feel better, in ANY situation.

I got out of the car and was immediately enveloped in a bone breaking hug. "Glad to see you made it, Bells!" Jacob ruffled my hair and together we made our way into the little cabin they called home.

"Of course I made it…"

"Anything to get the leech out of your hair, right?" He smiled at me and after wishing Billy a merry Christmas we went to his room. Jake knew all about how I felt for Alice, and he'd been a real friend about it. I smiled weakly at him and he hugged me again.

"'S all gonna be okay, Bells. I still think you should just tell her… But please, whenever you tell _him_ make sure I'm around, I just wanna see his face. It'll be priceless!" He grinned and I jabbed him in the ribs for making such a stupid comment.

"No but seriously, you should tell her. Who knows she might be head over heels for you, too." We spoke about it a little longer. He had always encouraged me to just tell her and yet I couldn't. I was too scared that it'd make everything awkward. I didn't want that.

"C'mon, let's take a walk, the snow's really pretty out on the cliffs. I promise I won't let you fall off them… again," he winked at me when we both thought about my desperate action.

We didn't mention Edward or Alice again that afternoon, not until Jake gave me the small wrapped box that was Alice's present. He wished me good luck and I waved him goodbye as he drove away. I still had about half an hour before Edward would come to pick me up and I decided to change my outfit. I picked out something that Alice liked, she'd once told me I looked really good in the red blouse and so that was what I went for.

Around 4 o'clock someone knocked the door, assuming it was Edward I put on my coat and opened the door. A scowl on my face because I did not want to deal with him. When I saw it wasn't Edward but Alice on the other side of the door my scowl turned into a somewhat awkward smile.

"A-Alice? Where's Edward?"

"I made him go hunting, told him it would be safer for you and he fell for it, of course," she winked and made sure I got into the car without any casualties. I was confused, why would she send him off to hunt, just so she can pick me up? I didn't get it. But I wasn't complaining, I'd much rather be with her than him anyway.

She noticed the little box I was holding in my hands and looked at it suspiciously. "I thought you brought all the prezzies yesterday?"

"All but this one," I said, for once my voice didn't betray my nervousness. She shrugged and drove off. The car ride was silent but comfortable. I enjoyed being in Alice's presence.

When I saw the house dooming up in front of us I secretly got a little excited. Esme was standing on the porch watching Emmett and Jasper throwing snow balls at each other, when she noticed the car pulling up her eyes were on us and she smiled broadly.

"Let's get this over with," I mumbled and Alice looked a little sad as she obviously heard what I hadn't meant for her to hear. "What, don't you like Christmas?" Her bottom lip stuck out a little and the watery eyes that came with Alice's famous pout made it absolutely impossible to not want to hug her. And so I slipped me arms around her waist and apologized. She giggled and dashed off as soon as I let go of her. Mere seconds later I felt something cold colliding with my head. When I turned around I saw Alice standing a few yards away from me wiping off her hands. I narrowed my eyes at her but went for a more mature action and just walked over to Esme and let myself being hugged by her. "Merry Christmas Bella!"

I smiled at her and when I turned around I was immediately scooped up in Emmett's bulky arms. He kissed my cheek rather enthusiastically and wished me a happy Christmas. Once he finally put me down a pair or lips connected with mine, as much as I hoped for the lips to belong to Alice I was again disappointed. Edward smiled down at me, frowned when he saw the box in my hands but decided not to mention it.

Esme had made me dinner and Edward sat by me as I ate. The others had gathered in the living room and were busy beating Emmett on computer games. Emmett had gotten himself a new playstation for Christmas and was daring everyone to play.

Dinner was, as always, remarkably good. I still didn't get how it was possible for Esme to be such an amazing cook without tasting the food she was preparing. It all tasted equally as gross to her and so it was amazing to me.

"Did you like it?" Edward asked in a husky voice. I had to keep myself from grossing out and just politely nodded at him. Our hands clasped together we made our way back into the living room and we sat down on the couch. I witnessed Rosalie beating both Alice and Emmett in one game before getting back to her magazine. Emmett had demanded a rematch but Rosalie had merely shrugged, told him not to be such a sore loser and ignored them after that.

Later that night Carlisle announced we'd be doing the presents. Emmett, being the child trapped into an adult's body that he was demanded he got to open the first present. He acted overly happy at having received a new game for his playstation 3. "I'm gonna play it right now!" he yelled happily.

"No you're not! Emmett…" Esme said. Emmett hung his head and sat back down on the floor.

Esme was happy when she opened her present, revealing a large picture of everyone together. And all the others were happy with their presents, too. I had gotten some pretty awesome things, too. Everyone seemed to have understood that I didn't like expensive gifts and so they all had kept that in mind while getting their presents. All but Alice, of course, who had booked me a nice vacation to Florida, where I could visit my mom. There were two tickets and I wasn't quite sure if she wanted me to take Edward with me or her. If I had any say in it, it would be her using the second ticket.

Carlisle and Esme had gotten me a necklace with the Cullen crest on it, to show me that he thought of me as part of their family. Yeah, that made me wipe away a couple of tears. Rosalie and Emmett bought me a stack of books which they knew I loved and Jasper handed me a signed copy of Linkin Park's latest album. I hugged him for that, Linkin Park was one of my favorite bands and this meant a lot to me. Edward had made me some more CD's that had his piano music on it and while I pretended to love it, inside I was gagging. He was really pretty full of himself.

While the family was watching 'how the Grinch stole Christmas' I noticed the absence of Alice and figured that this was the perfect opportunity for me to give her my gift. I wandered up the stairs and made my way to her bedroom. I knocked the door that was already ajar and walked in when I heard her softly say 'yes'.

"Hey," I said. Alice lay on her bed, drawing something. When she noticed it was me she put away her sketchbook and got up. "Bella, why aren't you downstairs watching the movie?"

"Because… I hadn't given you your present yet," I said. She smiled and hugged me lightly.

I awkwardly handed her the box I had kept with me all night and eagerly waited for her response. When she opened it she gasped. Her eyes widened and she looked at the heart-shaped necklace that lay inside the with velvet covered box. It had a few tiny diamonds in it and an inscription on the back.

'_Bellice forever.'_ It had been risky. I mean, I didn't know how she would take it and I could only hope she liked it and wouldn't think wrongly of me. But when I saw the huge grin on her face all worries I'd had vanished.

"Will you put it on me, please?" she handed me the silver necklace and turned around. I carefully placed it around her neck and when she turned around she hugged me again.

"Do you like it?" I asked, shyly.

"I love it. Especially the inscription," she winked at me and I figured she'd rather be alone which was probably why she'd gone back to her room instead of stayed downstairs to watch the movie. I was already out the door when I heard her call. She stood in the doorframe and asked me to come a little closer, I did as she asked and just as I stood right across from her she started smiling. Her eyes wandered off to above her and I followed her gaze. What I saw there was the perfect excuse for me to kiss her. Mistletoe.

"Seems like I'm going to have to kiss you… Can I?" Alice mumbled, her voice had reduced to a soft, husky whisper. I nodded and slowly but surely her lips covered mine. My hand immediately found the back of her neck and soon our tongues were gently battling for dominance. When Alice wanted to let go I pushed myself into her once more and pushed us both back into her room. She giggled softly but didn't stop me from kissing her neck. Instead she moaned softly and her lips found their way back to mine again.

Suddenly something seemed to dawn on her, "Bella, we can't. Edward… You're with Edward."

"I'd rather be with you," I whispered before kissing her again. She smiled once more and gave into my kiss.

Mistletoe, how I love you!


End file.
